<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters (of hope and more) by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836405">Letters (of hope and more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Many ways to say I love you [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Brienne finds Sansa, she and Jaime begin a correspondence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Many ways to say I love you [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters (of hope and more)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Brienne,</p><p>Trust this finds you in good health and safety. I don’t know why—but I happened to think about you this morning (without reason, of course). Just following my musings was the news of your success. Cersei’s wrath knows no bounds, but I feel differently. You have kept your—<em> our </em> promise, and for that, I’m proud. </p><p>I must say when I heard of Sansa being held by the Boltons, I couldn’t help but—</p><p>Never mind, though, now that it has all ended well, my concerns are immaterial. You have proven your worth as a warrior, as someone who can be trusted.</p><p>And I’m glad I trusted you. I always will.</p><p> </p><p>With the best of regards,</p><p>Ser Jaime Lannister.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Ser Jaime,</p><p>I write to you to offer my heartfelt condolences. King Tommen, I never had the privilege to meet with, and I do understand what a blow it is to you.</p><p>I’m not sure if I should be corresponding with you. I don’t even know if this will bring you any solace. But I couldn’t stop myself from trying. I must also reiterate that no matter where our circumstances might place us, my regard for you will never waver.</p><p>But I suppose, you know that. And you know that I appreciate your trust in me. The feeling is mutual.</p><p>May things get better for you. I know you don’t believe in the gods, but I do. And even though we might end up on opposite sides of a battlefield, I sincerely pray they bless you with better days to come.</p><p> </p><p>With Regards,</p><p>Brienne of Tarth.</p><p>+++++   </p><p>Ser Jaime,</p><p>Can I make an insolent start to this by telling you that you’re the most careless, most reckless man I’ve met?</p><p>I heard what happened with you and the dragon. An experienced military commander like you must surely know better than to charge at a beast that’s no match for him. What the hell were you thinking? Did you think you could just stab it with your sword and—</p><p>Thank the gods, Bronn got you out of it. I shudder to think what would’ve happened otherwise.</p><p>This is almost like the time you lied about the Sapphires. </p><p>Do try and act a little wiser the next time. A little hold on your impulses would help, perhaps.</p><p>You might not believe so, but your life matters. </p><p> </p><p>Regards,</p><p>Brienne of Tarth. </p><p>+++++</p><p>My lady,</p><p>Rest assured, I’ve suffered no serious injury. <em> Your life matters, </em>you write. Matters to whom? Would you be kind enough to elaborate on that?</p><p>I can assume, but I’d be happier if it came from you. </p><p>While I’m putting this down to allay your fears about my well being, there’s another matter of importance that has trickled down here. I hear the King in the North is planning to head beyond the wall to confront and capture one of this undead enemy he speaks of. If you happen to volunteer for this expedition, do watch your back, my lady.</p><p>Take care, and I hope to see you alive and in one piece. It isn’t goodbye yet. So promise me you’ll return safely.</p><p>I do not believe in the gods, wench, but may their blessings be with you. </p><p>Always.</p><p> </p><p>Yours,</p><p>Jaime Lannister.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Ser Jaime,</p><p>Whether you live or die makes a difference. To your family, to the men that await your command, following your lead. To me.</p><p>You were right. The world’s a small place and it isn’t goodbye yet. While I appreciate your concern, I’m heading towards the capital while King Jon and his men travel to seek our enemy. And this enemy, I’m hoping, will bring us together for a common cause. We don’t have to face each other anymore, don’t have to live in the constant fear that one of our blades might be compelled, one day, to bring about the worst it can do.</p><p>If all goes well and your sister consents to an agreement, we will fight together, Ser Jaime, and prevail if the gods are with us.</p><p> </p><p>Looking forward to the best,</p><p>Brienne.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Brienne,</p><p>I owe you an apology for turning you down the way I did. I know you might think ill of me, but I did what I had to, did it to keep you safe.</p><p>And glad I am, that I did so. At least, you’re now miles away from her clutches.</p><p>The Queen bears no will to help us—yes, <em> us, </em> because as I write this, I’m readying to ride North to fight this war on your side. <em> Fuck loyalty— </em>that was your advice. And that’s what I’m going to do. I may be one man. I may be taking the wrong side from the eyes of the crown. But that’s rather how I’d prefer going down instead of sitting here, waiting and watching.</p><p>I learnt that keeping your word is the noblest thing to do—how and when and who taught me that lesson, I don’t think I have to tell you.  </p><p>I plan to head out by first light tomorrow, but I doubt Cersei will let go of me that easily.</p><p>If this reaches you and I don’t make it, there’s just one thing I want you to know in case I die without telling you—</p><p>That day at Riverrun, when I spoke of the sword, it wasn’t just <em> that </em> I was referring to. </p><p>I hope you understand what I mean. I hope—</p><p>I do hope, my lady, that I see you again, that this isn’t goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Always yours,</p><p>Jaime.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Restless all through his trial, all through the back and forth that was going on with Daenerys and Sansa, Jaime’s glad it’s over, and as soon as he’s free to leave, he has eyes for the only person of importance here.</p><p>“You came,” she says, as soon as he joins her on the ramparts. No greetings, no formalities, her voice is coated with relief, eyes with a shine that’s more than just the feeling of seeing him alive.</p><p>“How could I not?” He’s brimming with everything he’s feeling for her, only the ability to effectively make it known, he lacks. “You and I—” he scans his mind. A romantic by heart, he is, but when it comes to this, he’s always known he’ll falter. “See, wench,” he recalls, going back to their meeting at Riverrun, “We’re on the same side,” he states. “I knew it could never come to us drawing our weapons on each other.”</p><p>Brienne answers him with a soft smile. “I might have been a bit harsh when I wrote to you about the dragon—”</p><p>“You were worried,” he murmurs, moving his hand towards hers. “Just like I was when Cersei was glaring at you at the dragonpit.”</p><p>She draws away her hand in a sudden move. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” she hisses, eyes getting moist. “That was a damn dragon—first the bear and now—” fumes of pent up emotions cloud the air around them with her breath “—are you always reckless with beasts you’re no match for? If you had perished—”</p><p>“I can’t do without you either, Brienne,” he softly cuts her, his hand closing over hers. “When you took on Ramsay, when I saw you escape in that boat—” he goes back to what a terrible moment of anxiety every one of this was for him. “Every moment, I feared you might be ambushed.” <em> Raped. Murdered. </em>“Your letters were my only hope, a flame in the darkness—something to keep telling me you’re unharmed.”  </p><p>Her fingers twitch beneath his. Her lips do, too. “What you had written in your last letter—”</p><p>“All true,” he whispers, for this is for her ears only. Their special moment. “Every bit of it. If we survive this—” he stumbles over words again, doesn’t know how to put it. “Will you—” </p><p>“Yes,” she says, her other hand coming over his.   </p><p>There’s no need for words, just a hope that this isn’t the end for <em> them </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another fluffy piece. I guess I've been bombarding you with too many of these. I'm wondering if I should slow down on posting the rest I've written and give you all a break.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>